


【赫克阿喀】致再也不会来到的明天

by KIKYlary



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKYlary/pseuds/KIKYlary
Summary: 1.只是个篇幅长一点的段子2.其实是无差3.写作宿敌读作【】（笑）4.私设如山，捏造B阶阿喀琉斯，请酌情观看





	【赫克阿喀】致再也不会来到的明天

**Author's Note:**

> 1.只是个篇幅长一点的段子  
> 2.其实是无差  
> 3.写作宿敌读作【】（笑）  
> 4.私设如山，捏造B阶阿喀琉斯，请酌情观看

“咦？？？？？！！！！！召唤事故！！！！！？！？？？？“一大清早就听着御主的大嗓门在虚数潜艇里面回荡。

”没关系，我已经封锁了召唤室的大门“小姑娘一样的英灵手指在仪表盘上上下翻飞”根据分析，这本来应该是Rider阶级的阿喀琉斯的灵基，但是不知道为什么灵基会突然异常化，现在正在现行的英灵阶级是Berserker，不能确定是否会有暴走行为！“

”诶！！！！！那不是危险了吗！！！！“

”没关系，只要10分钟内不进行契约签订，没有魔力来源的英灵就会消失！”小姑娘轻轻地笑了一下，手上的动作却没有停下来“相信我”

召唤的光芒是如此的闪耀让咕哒几乎没有办法张开眼睛，等到光芒逐渐散去之后，她看见Berserker浅草绿的长发因为魔力的波动在空中飞舞，容姿端丽的面庞，猛禽一般的金色双眼，他的神情却落寞而悲伤，英灵手里的枪舞了一个枪花扛在肩上，他淡淡的笑了笑自我介绍道“伊利亚特的大英雄，阿喀琉斯，应召唤而来，职阶是Berserker，请多多指教了Master”

似乎是一个讲理的Berserker，咕哒稍稍松了口气，暗示达芬奇亲可以结缔契约，结定之后Berserker歪着头看着御主问道“说起来，赫克托耳在这里吗？”

咕哒再怎么白痴，达芬奇好歹也是经过大风大浪的人，听见这个问题第一反应就是阻止咕哒说话并且把一直放置备用的黑色布带抽出来“这个问题我们一会儿查一下英灵列表再给你，现在，能不能拜托你把这个布带戴上呢？”

“为什么？”

“因为你是以Berserker阶级召唤而来，灵基并不稳定，这个黑布带是我现在能做的魔力稳定器，只需要蒙在眼睛上就可以，这样对你多多少少也会有一些帮助吧？”

狂战士并没有怀疑，他点点头接过布带蒙在眼睛，神奇的是虽然无法看清身周人们的样貌身形，却对四周环境的感知加强，魔力流动似乎也变得更加清晰。

“呀呀呀，很抱歉，我刚刚帮你查了一下，赫克托耳先生并不在我们的英灵列表中呢”达芬奇叹了一口气，眼神中却满是警戒，看见达芬奇这样咕哒也不敢轻易开口，万能之人开口问道“对了，阿喀琉斯君找赫克托耳先生有什么事情吗？”

“我会杀了他”阿喀琉斯还是那样笑着，声音却低沉且沙哑，似乎蕴含着愤怒也似乎极度的悲伤“我要杀了他，把他的尸体喂给野狗，因为……”他的声音似乎是从齿间磨出来一般“他杀了帕特洛克罗斯，他杀了我的帕特洛克罗斯”

这大概就是Berserker存在的原因了吧，咕哒说不出自己的想法，就好像当年听着库丘林alter描述他心中的“王”是什么样的那时一样，心中的抑郁与苦闷凝结在一切，不得纾解。

遇见赫克托耳是一个意外，大概就是吊儿郎当的枪兵溜达着出来透透气，没想到正好遇见刚刚带着阿喀琉斯熟悉环境的咕哒，赫克托耳看见那个蒙着眼带的狂战士即刻愣在了原地，年轻的御主下意识的就准备用令咒，但是阿喀琉斯并没有什么过激的反应，只是淡淡的问道“这个魔力……是Lancer阶级的英灵吧？”

“嗯，是的呢……”咕哒觉得自己冷汗已经下来了，感觉一句话说不对虚数潜艇就要现场报废“那个，阿喀琉斯，现在我们这里环境熟悉的差不多了，我……我带您去别处吧”

"不用相互介绍一下吗？毕竟是统一战线的战友“Berserker有些疑惑。

”不用不用，大叔我只是个没有什么名气的枪兵，平时也不怎么出战，只需要称呼我为Lancer就够了“赫克托耳接过了话头，显得有些从容不迫”原来你就是阿喀琉斯，你可是希腊的大英雄啊！！久仰大名，光辉之兜赫克托耳就是死在你手上的不是，啊啊真的是如同天神下凡一样“

”哦?大叔对那场战役很熟悉？“

”啊啊，拜读了很多遍呢，每一次都会有不同的感想“赫克托耳笑的有些腼腆，似乎真的有点不好意思一般”说起来你们是在熟悉环境吧，那我就不打搅了“

”嗯，那大叔你如果看见赫克托耳了的话给我说一声“阿喀琉斯礼貌的点了点头”我和他有账要算“

”……“咕哒看见赫克托耳明显露出了一丝冷笑，但是他的语气却还是和刚才一样”啊~是帕特洛克罗斯的事情吧，明白了，一定会和你说的，那么先告辞了“

咕哒几乎被这两个吓得腿软，连推带拽的把阿喀琉斯拖走安顿好之后，几乎是立刻气急败坏的找到赫克托耳，枪兵正靠在吸烟室的墙边一口一口的吸烟，旁边的烟蒂短短的时间已经堆成了小山，烟臭味在小小的房间内淤积的令人窒息，咕哒冲过去把烟从赫克托耳的手中抢下来掐灭在一边的烟灰缸里，”你就不怕他直接暴走？“

”他？“赫克托耳似乎对御主的行为丝毫不意外”哦，你说阿喀琉斯啊，活着的时候见他暴走的样子见多了，没什么感觉“ 

”……啧“咕哒砸了砸嘴，可一时半会儿又不知道该怎么描述自己焦躁的心情，只能叹了一口气，靠在赫克托耳旁边的墙上，脑袋里想着为什么自己就不能变成一棵树，了却凡尘，只道春夏秋冬。

”安心啦，那个黑色的眼带很有用，他甚至认不出来我“赫克托耳笑出了声”虽然知道你们是为了避免出现大面积的损害，我自己也的确说过不想和那个臭小鬼再打一场，可是见到他的一瞬间果然还是很想揍他一顿，也许大叔我没自己想的那么能拿得起放的下吧“

”怎么说呢……总觉得很难受，看着他“咕哒低声嘟囔着，指甲有一下没一下的扣着墙壁“就感觉他被关在某一个时间里，没有未来，不可能再前进……永远永远沉浸在那个痛苦的泥潭“

”英灵本来也没有未来可言，如果心里的郁结能够疏解，又怎么会被召唤“赫克托耳揉了揉咕哒的头发”求之不得，却心怀希望，说起来这大概也就是圣杯存在的基础吧“

”抱歉……随随便便发火是我的错“咕哒慢慢的蹲下把自己缩起来“是我作为御主失格了，但是那个表情真的是，他出现的时候那双眼睛中的混乱以及痛苦，总觉得……”

“没有办法对那样的存在置之不理对吧？毕竟Master也算是个烂好人的类型啊“赫克托耳的表情变得柔和起来”大概这一点就是你召唤出阿喀琉斯的契机，那个大英雄大人骨血中的天真也是令人印象深刻，不过总的来说就是一个臭小鬼，那样流星一般的短暂的人生中半生都在战场上度过的他还能留存着奇妙的天真，这大概也是诸神对他的宠爱吧“

”明明是宿敌“咕哒听着赫克托耳的话扯出了一个别扭的笑容”你还真是了解他啊，赫克托耳先生“

”不不不，正因为是宿敌所以我才必须了解他啊“赫克托耳又摸出一支烟叼嘴里”那时我需要保护我的国家，我的人民，我的家人，而他是特洛伊最大的灾祸，如果不了解他，我也不会迎战，只是现在仔细想想接受他的挑战这种事情怎么可能有胜算，大概那时我也是被他触动了吧”他顿了一顿，把烟点燃“本来是被众神宠爱的大英雄，却因为仇恨做出了被众神所不齿的行为，最后被神所杀，所谓的英雄的这个名头也不过是名头罢了，阿喀琉斯一旦不再是英雄，不再是半神，也不过只是个臭脾气的小鬼，没什么了不起的”

“你总是在强调他是个小鬼，却还是承认他是你的宿敌，你们之间还真是复杂“咕哒叹了口气”总之，算我拜托你了大叔，至少对于B阶的阿喀琉斯，请你在保障你自己安全的基础上，顺便帮我保护他吧“

”他不需要我保护“赫克托耳将烟从肺中呼出”但是既然Master这么说了，我也不会拒绝的“

后来咕哒尝试过将阿喀琉斯带到战场，上了战场的狂战士驾着他的战车狂妄的笑着，对敌的残忍程度之高甚至让咕哒感到不适，他几乎完全不再尊重对手，只是单方面的碾压与残杀，这就是被众神不齿的做法吗？咕哒看着他丧失了理智一般笑着，浑身沾满了魔物恶臭的血液。

”如果实在受不了你先回营地吧，Master“赫克托耳拍了拍咕哒的后背，又看了马修一眼点点头”我会负责看好他“

”意外的在这件事十分靠谱呢……明明以前恨不得永远不出战的样子“咕哒因为呕吐感脸色发青”那我和马修先回营地那边，你们一会儿回来吧，拜托了“

”嗯，交给我吧“

看着咕哒和马修一步步走远，赫克托耳无奈的叹了一口气看着再次扑入魔物群的阿喀琉斯吼道”Master她们先回去了哦，这一片区域清完我们就回去！！！“

他没有听见对方有任何回应，但是狂战士却在消灭所有敌人之后乖乖的回来了，他看起来依旧威风凛凛，实际上满身都是各种各样的伤，连长发上都凝结着血痂，再加上那双被黑带遮住的双眼，从他的身上似乎再也无法感到神明的光辉。

”Lancer，你有看见赫克托耳吗？“他从战车上跳下来向枪兵走去，语气似乎有些无奈“我没有找到那个臭虫，可能他不在这个战场”

“你的不死性……？”

“啊，这些伤口吗？”狂战士笑了起来“因为阶级是Berserker和翔空之星的枪尖（Diatrechon Astir Lonchi）的原因吧，总之现在的我并没有不死性”

“那么现在的你是可以杀死的咯？“

”……“阿喀琉斯的笑容沉了下来，手里的铜枪在舞了一个枪花，沾着血污的枪尖指着阿赫克托耳”Lancer，你到底是谁？“

赫克托耳楞了一下，习惯性的打起了马虎眼“大叔我只是一个……”

“那句话……我似乎听过“阿喀琉斯的声音变得很冷”我想不起来，可是我听过，在很遥远的过去，所以你一定和特洛伊战争有关“

”……“赫克托耳没有急着接话，老实说简简单单的承认了也没有什么，可这样总归是对不住那些为了人理勉强自己奋战至今的人，这个战斗狂的破坏力在整部史诗上也算得上数一数二，一个人废掉一个虚数潜艇的能力绝对是有的，可名字本是荣耀的一部分，老老实实承认自己是光辉之兜赫克托耳居然会变成这样一个进退两难的是事情，他叹了口气抬起眼看了看那个似乎显得极具耐心的等待着的狂战士，后者暗流涌动的魔力缠绕着枪尖，也许自己开口的一瞬间就会像过去那样被刺穿喉咙。

”怎么了？战士居然不敢向战友承认自己的名讳吗？“阿喀琉斯冷笑着说出挑衅的言语，也到这时赫克托耳这才抓住了反击的机会。

”那你呢？为什么不愿相信自己的战友？“赫克托耳把自己的声音压低，语调显得无奈而失落”我有我的理由，无法向任何人诉说，如果你愿意相信我，请放下手中的枪吧“

”……好吧，我暂时相信你，但是……“狮子露出了獠牙”如果你欺骗了我……“

”你大可以将我杀死，刺穿我的灵核，将我送回英灵座“

”一言为定“

”一言为定“

以谎言结定的誓言，如果说是对付敌人的伎俩还有情可原，但是骗的是个眼睛看不见的自己人，赫克托耳多少感觉到一些愧疚，不过每次和他一起上战场看着他高吼着自己的名字驾着战车大杀四方，那种愧疚立刻就会消失的一干二净，一边的蓝色紧身衣小哥用卢恩点了支烟叼着感叹着年长的枪兵也真是不容易，赫克托耳要了支烟苦笑着说没办法。

没办法，上辈子的宿敌嘛。

夙愿也好，爱恨也罢，都随着人生一起逝去，现在在这里被召唤而出的自己也只不过因为一部分为人所知的过去，自己到底是怎样的也只有活着的自己知道，说到底人从死的那天开始就再也不会有明天，说到底对于英灵，明天再也不会到来。

赫克托耳在暗沉的天空下把烟给自己点上，灼热的火焰让他的手指发烫。

说到底，你我不过同为傀儡的牺牲品，所以偶尔，相互可怜一下对方也是可以的吧。

对吗？

END

**Author's Note:**

> 首先感谢看到这里的大家，以下是我的一些私设：  
> 我文中的B阶阿喀绝对不是阿喀琉斯Alter，而是特洛伊战争中杀死赫叔之前被仇恨冲昏头脑的阿喀，由于阿喀琉斯是在帕特洛克罗斯的葬礼上割掉的头发，所以B阶阿喀是长发。  
> 这篇有帕特阿喀的前提。  
> 阿喀到底认没认出赫叔？嗯，他其实非常怀疑赫叔是赫克托耳，但是他没有确认，因为他的天真是相信战友，所以他选择相信赫叔没有骗他。


End file.
